


You Made a Liar Out of Me

by HNM22705



Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HNM22705/pseuds/HNM22705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to Chad Brock's song "You Made a Liar Out of Me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Made a Liar Out of Me

**You Made a Liar Out of Me**

 

_There's no magic between you and me_

_I said good friends is all we'll ever be_

_No more, no less_

_But now I have to confess_

 

Heero Yuy leaned back from his laptop and stretched, looking around the small dorm room. His eyes swept past the door, past the stereo system close to the door, over the bare wall, past the bathroom door, which was open slightly, the scent of shampoo and soap still lingering in the air, past the two small windows, past his own dark, empty bed, past the small nightstand…and landed on the second bed in the room, this one of which was occupied. Duo was sprawled out on his back, one foot sticking out of his covers, an arm flung above his head, his mouth hanging open, his ridiculously long braid hanging off the bed a few inches above the ground. Heero left his eyes on the boy for longer than he meant to, and quickly averted his gaze back to the softly glowing laptop that was the only light in the room.

He remembered earlier that night, when Duo had gotten back from his last class, and wished for the thousandth time since then that he could get it out of his head….

*

"HEY HEERO!"

Heero cringed slightly as Duo's voice rang through the tiny room, the door slamming behind him. He was used to Duo's loud entrances, seeing the two of them had been sharing dorm rooms from the beginning, but Duo never failed to make him cringe as he burst into the room, yelling and slamming the door. He began to wonder if maybe his soldier training was wearing off, if a loud voice could break his concentration with his homework. He turned to the braided boy, about to reprimand him for his loudness, but stopped in mid-sentence. Duo was sitting on his bed, bent over and in the process of removing his socks, his shirt already gone, giving Heero a good look at his thin, but muscular body. Just as he was about to rip his eyes away from the sight, Duo's head came up, and their eyes locked across the room.

*

_You made a liar out of me_

_I'm saying things I said I'd never say_

_I swore no one could make me feel this way_

 

Heero shook his head, trying to block out the picture of Duo, sitting on his bed, half naked, hair slightly loose from his braid, and especially tried to block out the intense lavender eyes that had met his across the room. Duo had just grinned at him when he realized Heero was staring at him, and had gotten up off the bed and gone into the bathroom without another word. That was what bothered Heero the most. He once again cursed that fact that he was getting soft, now that the war was over.

 

_Now everyone can see_

_You made a liar out of me_

_I've got this feeling that I can't deny_

 

Heero had been denying that he had any kind of attraction to the braided boy ever since they had met. He had always told himself he was just under a lot of stress, that it made him think ridiculous things. He thought to himself every time he felt his heart skip a beat when those lavender eyes met his that it was nothing, that he was imagining things, that maybe his training had had some kind of side effect that made him act out of character. But soon he found himself more and more drawn to the chestnut haired psychopath, and even accepted the fact that he thought of him as a "friend" of sorts. But every once and awhile, he began to question just how attached he was.

 

_The truth is showing, look into my eyes_

_You started a fire_

_You made a liar out of me_

 

Heero put his head in his hands, sighing loudly. He knew that he was hiding from the truth, but he had no clue what to do about it. Duo hadn't spoken to him for the rest of the night, and it bothered him a lot, as the braided baka never shut his mouth on a regular basis. If only he had moved his eyes a moment earlier, then maybe things would have been okay. But he had been too entranced, and he knew that it must have shown in his eyes, which was something that upset him a LOT. The perfect soldier wasn't supposed to show any emotion, ESPECIALLY not to a fellow soldier. Doctor J would have his head if he knew.

 

_I kept my distance even when we touched_

_Not even you could make me fall in love_

 

Heero had always tried his hardest not to act like he enjoyed it when Duo would sling an arm over his shoulder, or around his waist, or when the braided pilot was feeling particularly affectionate, giving him a hug, but now that the war was over and he had nothing else to concentrate on (besides his schoolwork, which was a breeze to him), it was way harder to keep his emotions in check. He had started to avoid Duo at all costs, making sure not to come in contact with him, had even contemplated getting separate rooms, but his fear of losing the friendship of the braided boy always overcame anything else. And NOW look where he was, sitting in front of his laptop, his head in his hands, feeling all kinds of emotions he didn't understand.

 

_No way, no how_

_But take a look at me now_

 

A sound from behind him made him pick his head up and stare into the dark room. It took only a moment for his highly trained eyes to make out the silhouette of Duo, sitting up in bed. He looked away, afraid that his eyes would meet those of the boy on the bed. He started to type on his laptop again, trying not to think about the boy behind him.

"Heero?" The voice floated out of the darkness, slightly hoarse from sleep. Heero continued to type, not trusting himself to answer. It wasn't until he heard the bed squeak and soft footsteps come up behind him that he pulled his eyes away from the screen and met soft lavender, slightly hazy, but still all Duo.

"Hey Hee-chan. What's wrong? I saw you stop typing and put your head down. You okay man?"

Heero still couldn't say anything, he was rendered speechless as he stared deep into Duo's eyes, so caring and worried.

'Is he really worried about me?' Heero thought vaguely, but instead said, "Hai, I'm fine. Just a lot of schoolwork I have to finish." His voice shook slightly with his words, to which Heero mentally kicked himself for.

Duo looked at him for a moment more, then nodded and started to turn. Heero was just fine with Duo turning and going back to bed, but for some odd reason, his body reacted differently. Much to his dismay, he felt himself reach out and grab Duo's arm, causing the braided boy to stop and turn back to face him. Inside of Heero's head, alarm bells were sounding, but his mouth started to move and he heard himself say, "Duo…wait."

 

_You made a liar out of me_

_And I'm saying things I said I'd never say_

 

"What is it, Heero?"

Heero's heart was pounding very quickly, and he was screaming inside 'NO! Just let him go, tell him it was nothing, keep quiet!' But once again, Heero's mind had no say in the matter.

"I just wanted to…apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." His words were very soft, hardly audible above the humming of the laptop. For a moment, Duo stared at Heero, and Heero's mind screamed louder, his heart pounding so hard he thought that Duo could probably hear it. 'He's going to turn and leave, you're never going to see him again!'

But, to Heero's utmost surprise, a smile broke across Duo's face and he LAUGHED, a bright, joyful sound. Heero must have looked quite confused (which he was), because Duo stopped laughing after a moment and said, "Hee-chan, seriously! I've been waiting for you to look at me like that since I first MET you, man!"

 

_I swore no one could make me feel this way_

_Now everyone can see_

_You made a liar out of me_

 

Heero stared at Duo, dumbstruck, and Duo gave another jovial laugh. "Oh come on, don't tell me you had no clue! I flirt with you CONSTANTLY, I can't see how you could think otherwise!"

Heero closed his mouth and glared at the braided boy in front of him, crossing him arms, but only got another bout of furious laughter from him. "Damare, baka…" he grumbled, moving his hand from Duo's arm and starting to turn around…but Duo grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around and gave him a soul-searing kiss, which left Heero quite breathless afterwards.

"YOU are the baka, Heero Yuy," he said through one of his usual grins.

 

_Over and over and over again_

_You made a liar out of me_

 

Heero lay on his back, one arm around the snoring boy next to him, the other behind his head. They had pushed the two beds together, at least for the night, the small nightstand now against the far wall by the windows. As he stared at the ceiling, feeling soft breath on his bare chest, a small smile crept across his face. So this was happiness.

Not bad, even if it had made a liar out of Heero Yuy, and had caused the death of the Perfect Soldier. No, not bad at all.

 

_You made a liar out of me_

_I've got this feeling that I can't deny_

_The truth is showing, look into my eyes_

_You started a fire_

_You made a liar out of me_


End file.
